


GREAT EXPECTATIONS

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Greg realises his own feelings, but also, may be, someone else's.





	GREAT EXPECTATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to all readers and writers, specifically the ones with whom we regularly read each others!  
> Back to English (not too much for the worst, I hope!), and of course this text written for the one-word prompt of the FB page Mystrade is our division (word "New") can be read of an extension of a moment of "Contre vents et marées".

GREAT EXPECTATIONS

At first, during the car ride home, Greg tried to prevent the new feeling from spreading in his mind. That was just so hard to believe. That may not be what he wanted to believe. Did Mycroft really ask, a few minutes before, to have a drink with him next week? Well, yes, he did. But come on, that's in order to talk about Sherlock. Don't go this way.  
And yet...He had felt such a wave of happiness when he got Mycroft's call. Actually he hadn't realised how much he had missed the other man. It had all come back, bit by bit, during the meeting. He had remembered this moment he first thought of something...special. It was in Baker Streer, when Sherlock had come back from the dead and had gathered a few friends to celebrate. Mycroft had paid a very short visit. Of course, at the moment, Greg had known Sherlock's elder brother for years -although he couldn't place their first meeting, may be on some crime scene or in a dark office at dawn- but he had never felt this odd regret of not having talked with him a little more. Caught in the joy of seeing Sherlock back and hearing of Mary and John's engagement, he had forgotten the twinge in his heart. But the wedding party had made it resurface. He vaguely had hoped to see Mycroft again there, and the perspective had filled him with happiness. Then he had caught a piece of Sherlock's phone conversation with his brother, and understood his wish wouldn't be granted. He had almost felt the need to get completely drunk, before remembering he had to honour the newly weds, and then having to rule an investigation. However, in the end of the night, he had tried to drown the undefinable sickness in some gorgeous waiter's arms. 

The weeks after the wedding party had been dreadful. The divorce was more complicated than expected. It was summer, but Greg hadn't felt like going on holidays somewhere alone. He took file after file at work, trying to erase his expectancies. John and Mary shared their new happiness. Sherlock was busy and clean. A poor cop from the Yard was certainly not needed anymore. 

And as the sky turned grey and the days shortened, there had been this call from Mycroft, coming from nowhere. Why now, Greg had wondered. No problem with Sherlock, so what if he just wants to... Oh, come on. Wishful thinking. Indeed, Mycroft had begun the talk expressing fears that with John's absence, Sherlock might relapse in old drug habits.

"May I ask you...to keep an eye on him in the next months, please, Detective Inspector? I'll have a range of meetings that will keep me very busy in this second half of the year..."

Greg had hesitated, but had finally decided to take another step. 

"Yes, I'll do that. But...Mycroft..."

The other man's lips had tightened, and Greg had gone on very quickly, with the softest voice possible. 

"Please...call me Greg."

When he got home after the car ride, Greg fell on the sofa, breath half cut. He hadn't dreamed, after all, these small clues that made him think Mycroft had understood, and had tried, in his way, to reciprocate. The invitation, the intensity when on a few occasions their hands had brushed together, the slightly too prolonged handshake... Even if it was just about waiting now, he gave up and anbandoned himself to new hopes, and, hardly reluctantly, allowed his imagination to focus on all new impulses.


End file.
